This project is designed to develop a method for monitoring the cost and quality of ambulatory dental care based on data available from insurance claims. In the initial phase of the study data was obtained from general dental practices in Connecticut. The pilot study indicated that certain measures can be used as indicators of practitioner quality. From this pilot study it was determined that practice profiles which were developed from patient records were comparable to profiles generated from insurance claims. These practice profiles which consist of quantitative indices of the type, amount and sequence of dental services in a given practice can be used to screen all providers periodically and to identify those practices which merit further review by direct examination. In cooperation with a large insurance carrier, practice profiles have been generated on several hundred dentists. These profiles have been developed with the objective of defining profile indicators which can be used to identify deviant practitioners. In addition, the profile system will provide data on the cost-effectiveness of difference practice patterns on oral health. The implementation of this profile system by PSRO's and other regulatory groups should provide a cost-effective system for monitoring the cost and quality of dental care.